All Things Must Pass
by chipmouskin
Summary: Zack receives mail on his phone while searching for clothes for Cloud in Nibelheim Manor, and reads a long forgotten wish that sets him on his path.


**All Things Must Pass**

**A/N: I was playing Crisis Core again, and I got an e-mail I didn't get the first time around from Zack's Fan Club. In any case, it inspired me to write this small piece. Enjoy (:**

**-**

Nothing was right. Nibelheim appeared to be in perfect condition, despite the fact that Zack knew Sephiroth had burned it down – he had watched it happen. He wondered what was going on – just how long had he and Cloud been down in those tubes?

That wasn't the issue, though. At least, not the immediate concern on Zack's mind. He had to find some new clothes for Cloud, his other ones thoroughly soaked in mako. His boots knocked against the hardwood floors of the mansion as he walked down the hallway, wondering where extra clothes would be kept. In his pocket, his phone vibrated against his leg and beeped.

Zack reached into his deep pocket, gripping his phone and pulling it out. 'New Message' the screen said, and he flicked the phone open, staring at the mail in his inbox. Had the situation been less grave, he would have laughed. It was from his fan club.

"All things must pass..." Zack read the title, wondering what this could be about. He opened the mail, frowning as he read.

_"We continued running the fan club after Zack's untimely death, but we have to disband due to financial reasons. We would like to share one last quote from a woman who had a close relationship with Zack:_

_ 'The wagon broke, so I'm going to use a basket to sell the flowers. I hope you can join me when you're back from your tour.'_

_ She must not have heard what happened – making her comments all the more poignant._

_ Our thanks go out to all the 109,348 members out there. May Zack always live within our hearts."_

"They think I'm dead?" Zack wondered aloud, his breath strangely constricted. His speculated death wasn't what had his skin tingling though. They had spoken with Aerith.

_I hope you can join me when you're back from your tour._

She didn't think he was dead. He found he was relieved at that. He didn't want her to worry about him.

"Just how long have I been asleep?" he wondered. Shinra had, of course, announced his and Sephiroth's deaths. But then, Shinra had a habit of covering up the truth.

Pushing the matter out of his mind, Zack closed his phone with a click and dropped it back into his pocket. He pushed his way into the room on is left, eyes landing on a dresser.

"Aha!" he cried as he opened the doors. "This will do," he said, pulling out the black uniform.

"I found you some new clothes, Cloud," Zack said as he entered the room he'd left Cloud in. Cloud was still slumped over, unresponsive. "They may not smell the greatest, but they'll have to do. Get changed."

Of course, Cloud didn't move, so Zack had to help the younger man out of his uniform and into the new one. When he was done, he stood back, admiring his handy work. It hadn't been the easiest to get Cloud's limp form into the clothes, but he had done it.

"It looks good on you," he commented. Cloud would have made a good 1st Class SOLDIER. Zack slid his hands into his pockets, his fingers coming in contact with a piece of paper. It was surprisingly dry, in spite of the fact that he had woken up in a tube of mako. It was Aerith's list for him. Only, it wasn't a list. He remembered the day they had talked about her wishes.

-

_"Stop being so picky," he said, sighing._

_ "A tiny little wish, that's all," Aerith said, turning away, holding her hands behind her back._

_ "They're tiny, but, you have lots, right?" he asked, gesturing at her. She turned back to look at him and moved closer, leaning in._

_ "That's right, wanna hear?"_

_ "How many you got?"_

_ "Hmm," she contemplated, twirling around again, counting on her fingers. "...twenty...three?" She said, peering over her shoulder at him. He slumped forward, his arms dangling._

_ "Write them down," he decided. "So I don't forget," he added, pointing to his head._

_-_

**_I have twenty-three tiny wishes...but...you probably won't remember them all. So...I put them all together into one. I'd like to spend more time with you._**

****Zack's heart clenched as he read her wish. He'd been gone for far too long. He missed her, and only now, as he stared at that simple piece of paper, did he really feel it. It was painful, but it gave him strength. He had to go home. He had to see her...to tell her...

Zack sighed.

"Cloud...I have to go to Midgar."

It was going to be a long trip. But it was going to be worth it. Aerith was going to get her wish.

-

**Well, it's short, but it was just a little scene that caught my attention. I forgot how much I love to play Crisis Core. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but I've been ridiculously busy with school, and the only reason I was lying around today was because I stayed home with retarded back pain. I'll try and update soon. Hopefully Crisis Core will inspire me some more. Leave some reviews, if you please! (;**


End file.
